Before you know it
by ihavebeenchanged4good
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in love but when Blaine leaves to go to war their relashonship it put to the test.Kurt doesn't like being alone without Blaine and when Kurt sees a news cast about an explosion it sends him to the hospital for a panic attack.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stood by the door of the bedroom. He looked at his fiancée and sighed heavily. Kurt sat on the side of the bed and touched Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine wake up." Kurt said shaking him gently. "Mmmph" Blaine replied sleepily. Kurt bit his lip, maybe if he didn't wake up Blaine he wouldn't have to leave. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt and smiled weakly. "Good morning." Kurt said with a weak smile. Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt to his chest and kissed his head. Kurt snuggled close and closed his eyes. "Do you have to leave?" Kurt said trying not to cry. Blaine bit his lip. "I'll be back soon I promise I'll be back before you know it." Blaine said trying to convince Kurt and himself. Blaine looked at the clock and sighed. "I have to get dressed Hun." Blaine said kissing Kurt's ear. Kurt let Blaine up and watched him walk to the bathroom. The water started and steam poured out of the door. Kurt walked into the laundry room and pulled out Blaine's new uniform. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he laid the crinkled uniform on the bed. _Home before you know it…_ Kurt reminded himself as Blaine walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't know what to say. Neither of them did.

About an hour later Blaine was standing on the porch. His uniform fit a little big and his hair was curly and unruly something Kurt still hadn't gotten over. "I-I'll miss you." Kurt said looking at his fiancée with tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be home before you know it." Blaine whispered softly into his ear. He let go and walked down the steps of the porch. "I love you!" Kurt called to him. Blaine blew Kurt a kiss and got into the van. Kurt could barely watch Blaine, the love of his life drive away. It would be three years until they would kiss again or sing or cuddle together but he had promised Blaine he would be strong. Blaine was going to Iraq. His baby was going to Iraq.


	2. Chapter 2

January 17th 2014

_Dear Kurt,_

_Well it's been a week since I left. I miss you so much it hurts. Things aren't the same here, but you probably could tell anyway. Since I left you've been all I could think about. I miss your eyes, your hair but I mostly miss your voice. I'm ok over here I guess. Everything is scarier over here. Going to sleep at night is the worst because you're not there to hold me. I want to be home by you more than anything. It's only been a week I wonder what it'll feel like in a month, a year! I miss you!._

_Love,_

_Blaine Anderson. _

_P.S. I feel so empty._

Kurt closed the letter and wiped his eyes. He missed him too but he couldn't let Blaine know that, he'd promised Blaine he'd be strong writing Blaine back a sad letter that wouldn't prove he was strong enough to be a way from Blaine.

January 30th 2014

_Dear Kurt,_

_Hi Again! It's been over a week since I sent you my letter but it probably took a long time to get to you or maybe yours is still in the mail. There could be a hundred reasons why it's not here yet. So I'll be as patient as I can. I HATE IT HERE! I want to go home with you. Please tell me you're doing well. I know you are but I get worried. I can't write anymore, I'm too upset. Love you…_

_Love and hugs._

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt's wiped his now red eyes. How could he do this to Blaine? Kurt knew he wasn't strong enough to be on his own, Blaine knew it too. Why tell Kurt of all people to stay strong. Kurt was the weakest person ever. Being strong was not in his character traits. Kurt felt so horrible.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_Hi!_

"No, no, no!" Kurt yelled crumpling up the sheet of paper.

14 sheets of paper later, Kurt pulled out his laptop and clicked it on. He signed onto his Skype. Maybe Rachel could help. Darn, she wasn't on, only Finn and he wouldn't be any help. Then a request came up from Base 211. "Who?" Kurt thought as he hesitantly clicking 'answer' on the screen came a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly. "Oh Blaine it's you! I miss you so much!" Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears. "You bet it's me. Kurt I wish I could be there with you." Blaine said placing his hand on the screen, his eyes filling with tears. Kurt placed his hand on the same spot. "How much longer until you'll be home?" Kurt said a tear rolling down his cheek. "35 months" Blaine said with a sigh. "Oh…" Kurt said moving his hand away from the screen. "Come on don't be like that. I would come home if I could!" Blaine said almost in a yell. "I'm sorry." Kurt said looking down feeling hurt. "I'm sorry. Kurt please don't cry or anything." Blaine said feeling sorry. "I really didn't mean to upset you." Kurt lifted his head up. "So." Kurt said shaking a little; Blaine had never been the type to yell. Especially at Kurt. Blaine bit his lip. "I think my time is almost up. I love you Kurt." Blaine said. "I love you two Blaine. So much." Kurt said and signed off of Skype. He closed his computer and sighed. He flopped down on the bed and he closed his eyes as tears fell down his face, down his temples. He was hurting Blaine and now Blaine was mad at him.

After just crying himself to sleep Kurt slept and slept for the rest of the day and until 4:00 the next day. When he woke up the next day he still hadn't gotten over it. It was him. He did something wrong. He knew it. It hurt too bad to bare it.


End file.
